Ike (β)
Ike is a major protagonist from the [http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Tellius_Series Tellius Series] of [http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Emblem_Wikia Fire Emblem] games. He made his début in ''Eden and the Forgotten People''. Ike later appeared as Richard Paris in ''Illusion I: The Distraction of the Falling Worlds''. Canon Ike was the main character of the Fire Emblem game, [http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Emblem%3A_Path_of_Radiance Path of Radiance]. Ike later appeared in the sequel, [http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Emblem%3A_Radiant_Dawn Radiant Dawn]. Ike is the son of Greil and Elena, and was still just a child when his mother died. After Elena's death, Greil founded the Greil Mercenaries and earned his family a living by performing tasks for various villages in Crimea. He trained Ike until the boy was 17, where Greil decided Ike was ready to become a full-fledged mercenary. Soon after the invasion of the neighboring nation of Daein, the Black Knight battled Greil and mortally wounded him. He died in Ike's arms. Ike was then made the new leader of the Greil Mercenaries. Though he felt unworthy, Ike was determined to get stronger and eventually avenge his father's death. Following this, the mercenary group was hired by Princess Elincia to help her ascend the Crimean throne after the entire royal family was wiped out by Daein. Through this act, Ike eventually became the leader of the newly formed Crimean Liberation Army, which went on to eventually defeat King Ashnard. In the next three years, Ike shed his Lord title and the Greil Mercenaries went back to their humble roots. The group was then eventually pulled into a racial war between the Begnion Empire and Laguz Alliance. Ultimately, this conflict unleashed Yune from Lehran's Medallion while also awakening Ashera, two goddesses who represented chaos and order, respectively. As punishment for bringing the world into chaos, Ashera subsequently petrified Tellius, leaving only the strongest soldiers active. Yune still believed that peace was possible, and thus opposed her counterpart Ashera by leading three armies which included the Greil Mercenaries towards her residence, the Tower of Guidance in Begnion. Yune's armies eventually reached the Tower and Ike defeated Ashera using Yune's power. Pre-Convergence Having entered the Tower of Guidance alongside his friends and comrades, Ike was suddenly taken away and put into Eden. Distraught over essentially abandoning his friends, Ike easily became a traitor with the promise of returning home for doing so. Plot Involvement Eden and the Forgotten People Desperate to get home, Ike willingly became a traitor and plotted with a man named Reddington to eliminate the others trapped there. Ike ended up only committing a single murder by dropping a tree on Naoki Kishima. Though the pair remained undiscovered for the majority of the game, the AI known as Eden eventually revealed their identities. Ike explained his actions, and was then challenged to battle by a few of the survivors. As Ike had lost his sword, Ragnell, during the adventure, he was no match against the fighters. Defiant to the end, Ike's life was ended. The Distraction of the Falling Worlds Though Ike was killed, his conscience still lingered inside Eden's system. When Elliot created a new virtual world by altering Eden's coding, he transferred Ike over to the new virtual world. Along with the others trapped inside the virtual world, Ike was given new memories of a life he never lived. In these new memories, Ike had fallen in love with and married his fellow Eden participant, Yvaine Seren, known now as Ambrosia. He also had a step-son, Carl Grimes, who was known as Chandler in this new world. Ike gained his original memories early into the event due to a glitch in the system and subsequently became a savior. Confused by his conflicting feelings for Yvaine, Ike found it difficult to speak with her after the pair of them had regained their memories. Unlike his time spent in Eden, Ike's fake memories left him with feelings of camaraderie for his fellow Illusion participants. This emboldened Ike to repent for his actions as a traitor and to protect those around him. He ended up coming clean to Christian, confessing that he was a savior. The War of the Universe After the Illusion Incident, Ike joined The Rebellion alongside Yvaine in an effort to put a stop to Elliot and his Reapers. Ike appeared in the climax of the event when The Rebellion arrived to assist the Normandy's crew in taking down Elliot and his forces. As he was no stranger to war, Ike was a helpful addition to the battle, but he found his focus shattered when Yvaine was injured in the fighting, forcing Ike to fight to protect her. Epilogue(s) Eden and the Forgotten People As Ike was killed by Artorias in the event's final chapter, he never received a proper epilogue. Margaret Moonlight, feeling sympathy for Ike after his death, embraced him and laid a kiss upon his cheek. As she left with Yoru Ame Sasaeruko, she looked upon Ike's body one last time and slightly regretted her decision. The Distraction of the Falling Worlds Ike was released from the virtual reality alongside the others, only to discover the world around them was in the midst of war with the Reapers. Ike was grateful that both Yvaine and Carl were alive, though Carl wanted little to do with Ike or Yvaine after his experiences. Still feeling responsible for the protection of Yvaine and the others, Ike opted to stay with her and assist in the Reaper war. The War of the Universe In the aftermath of the battle, Ike cradled an injured Yvaine. He ensured she got help and stayed with her until she got better. The two eventually parted ways and Ike went off to his home world. Character Relationships * Zero - A major protagonist in the Mega Man X series, and later, the primary protagonist of the Mega Man Zero series who also made his Murder debut in Eden and the Forgotten People. The two of them began as rivals after fighting each other in a mock tournament and later became partners. The pair would have likely become friends if not for Ike's reveal as a traitor. * Bad Wolf - A character from the [[doctorwho:Doctor_Who|''Doctor Who]] series who also made her Murder début in ''Eden and the Forgotten People. The pair became friendly during the event, at least until it was revealed Ike was a traitor. * Tenth Doctor - The titular character from the [[doctorwho:Doctor_Who|''Doctor Who]] series who spoke with Ike only briefly during the event. In the final chapter, the Doctor condemned Ike for his actions, but after Ike explained himself, the Doctor admitted that he himself was not much better. * ''Yvaine Seren - A major character from the cinematic version of [http://stardust.wikia.com/wiki/Stardust_(film) Stardust] who appeared alongside Ike in both Eden and the Forgotten People ''and The Distraction of the Falling Worlds''. Yvaine came to hate Ike for his role as a traitor in Eden, but when they were placed into the new virtual world, they were given fake memories of being happily married. When they were given their original memories, things were awkward between the pair. Though the love between them was fake, it allowed both Ike and Yvaine to reach a middle ground where they at the very least cared for each another. * Carl Grimes - A major character from [http://walkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/The_Walking_Dead_Wiki The Walking Dead] series who made his début in The Distraction of the Falling Worlds. Ike was given the fake memories of being Carl's step-father, causing him to come to care for Carl. Carl, however, came to resent the new memories he had been given. Having 'died' early in the event, Carl wanted nothing to do with Ike or Yvaine once he was out of the virtual reality. * Christian - An NPC from the [http://divergent.wikia.com/wiki/Divergent_Wiki Divergent] series who appeared in The Distraction of the Falling Worlds. Ike and Christian became allies and friends during the event, prompting Ike to feel comfortable enough with him to share his secret that he was a savior. Trivia * Ike's last name in The Distraction of the Falling Worlds was named for his original draft name in Path of Radiance. * Ike makes an appearance in the non-canon side story, Valen-Not-Fine. * Ike is briefly mentioned in Right Hand of the Magic God as one of the countless deaths caused by the destruction of the Multiverse by the hands of Othinus. It’s presumed that he came back to life following the Multiverse’s restoration. Category:Characters Category:Eden and the Forgotten People Category:The Distraction of the Falling Worlds Category:Traitors Category:Saviors Category:The War of the Universe Category:NPCs Category:Fire Emblem characters